Vivi Yukino
"Vivi" is the leader and the sole female member of the Mystery Skulls. She is also the former sweetheart of Lewis. Her character can be described as a cross between Daphne and Velma from the American animated television series Scooby-Doo. __TOC__ Personality Vivi is very enthusiastic about the paranormal investigations that she and her friends have. She is brave and courageous, not only does the haunted mansion make her happy, but she throws herself in between Arthur and Lewis, ready to take a hit to protect her friend. She cares deeply about her friends and worries for the well-being of others, seeing as she does not allow Chloe to participate in the investigations due to her age. Japanese blood type theory. Type B * Best traits: Passionate, active, doer, creative, strong * Worst Traits: irresponsible, unforgiving, "going own way" Vivi's flower that appears on Shiromori is a Blue orchid.http://heilos.tumblr.com/post/143406035079 Blue Orchids often represent love, rarity, beauty and strength. Relationships Arthur Arthur is Vivi's friend and a member of her team. They seem to be good friends who care about one another to the point where Vivi would protect him at the cost of her own safety. Arthur was the one who dragged Vivi away from Lewis and pushed her into the van to make a hasty escape. Mystery Vivi is the owner of her pet dog, Mystery. They are also part of the same team and seem to be getting along splendidly. If what is true about kitsune in Japanese mythology applies to Mystery, then he is most likely very loyal and protective of her. It's unclear whether Vivi is aware of Mystery's true form or whether she believes him to be an actual dog. Lewis Lewis was part of Vivi's paranormal investigation team before his death. The two of them were dating, much to Arthur's dismay. They seemed to have been very happy together. When Lewis died, Vivi was there to see it happen when she took the lower path in the Cavern. However, it appears that she lost any memories not only of that night but also of him so when they meet again after his death she has no recollection of who he is. Lewis still has feelings for her after his death, he stops in his tracks trying to kill Arthur, when Vivi is in the way and his wrath driven behavior ceases immediately. When she is forced to leave him his heart breaks. Duet Duet is Vivi's boss at her "actual" job. Being a rather mysterious person, Vivi has failed to find out too much about them. Chloe Another person at Vivi's workplace is Chloe. Vivi has thus far refused to let Chloe join the Mystery Skulls due to her age and reasoning. Whether it is because of this or something more, Chloe does not appear to like Vivi. The two of them get along, though. Probably for the sake of work.http://mysterybensmysteryblog.tumblr.com/post/113137538073 Trivia 's blog]] * According to Mystery Ben's Blog, Vivi's design is inspired by several different sources.http://mysterybensmysteryblog.tumblr.com/post/101235486423 Her hair and scarf designs are influenced by Yoko Littner and her outfit is a combination of Velma Dinkley And Daphne Blake's outfits. Her color scheme is inspired by Vinyl Scratch and Mega Man. References Category:A-Z Category:Mystery Skulls Animated Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Category:Humans